lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Janei Lannister
Janei Lannister is the daughter of Keven, and Jerteem Lannister making her a member of House Lannister. Janei Lannister has three siblings in the form of Martyn, Willem and Lancel Lannister of which her brother Willem died during the Invasion of Westbridge after he fell off the dock and his armor drown him, her sister Martyn is in an incestuous relationship with their cousin Daven Lannister and has two children through this relationship, finally her brother Lancel Lannister is a member of the House Lannister military and fought during the Invasion of Westbridge valiantly. Janei Lannister was spending too much time having fun with her body for her father's liking and thus he married her off to Bendrin Reyne when she was only twenty years old, and she has bitterly accepted this relationship. With Bendrin Reyne she has one child in the form of Layei Reyne of whom is eight at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Janei Lannister was born into the extremely wealthy House Lannister and for many that would be a difficult thing but Janei found it unbearable. She felt suffocated by all the rules, and the constant demands it placed on her, and thus silently she rebelled against her family. She came to be quite the popular girl, as many of the boys her age were more then interested to becoming intimate with a Lannister as they all thought that if they got her interested they might be pulled into the wealth that was her family. As this increased her father became aware and quickly went about stopping this by marrying his daughter off to Bendrin Reyne of whom was a noble young man with a promicing future ahead of him. The two would not get along well after marriage as she wanted to continue her own ways and Bendrin was completely unwilling to allow this. After finding Janei with another man in his bed, he proceeded to kill the man before stringing him outside of the estate that they lived and then refusing to speak to her. While they continued to be intimate she became pregnant, but this didn't change that he was betrayed and he no longer wished to even converse with her. This hurt Janei more then she thought possible, and thus during her preganancy she realized what kind of person she was and tried to improve herself. History Early History Janei Lannister was born into the extremely wealthy House Lannister and for many that would be a difficult thing but Janei found it unbearable. She felt suffocated by all the rules, and the constant demands it placed on her, and thus silently she rebelled against her family. She came to be quite the popular girl, as many of the boys her age were more then interested to becoming intimate with a Lannister as they all thought that if they got her interested they might be pulled into the wealth that was her family. As this increased her father became aware and quickly went about stopping this by marrying his daughter off to Bendrin Reyne of whom was a noble young man with a promicing future ahead of him. The two would not get along well after marriage as she wanted to continue her own ways and Bendrin was completely unwilling to allow this. After finding Janei with another man in his bed, he proceeded to kill the man before stringing him outside of the estate that they lived and then refusing to speak to her. While they continued to be intimate she became pregnant, but this didn't change that he was betrayed and he no longer wished to even converse with her. This hurt Janei more then she thought possible, and thus during her preganancy she realized what kind of person she was and tried to improve herself. Family Members Keven Lannister - Father Jerteem Lannister - Mother Martyn Lannister - Sister Willem Lannister - Brother Lancel Lannister - Brother Relationships Category:House Lannister Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:People of Castamere